Keeper Hearts
by edgegirl131
Summary: I'm terrible at summeries and spelling, but if you've read my other stories then read this one as well. And yes there will be romance in this one.


The Gates are Opened

"Does anyone have a suggestion for a movie we could watch that has to do with something we read last year," Mrs. Helters, my Language Arts teacher, asked. "The Outsiders," everyone exclaimed. "Besides that," Mrs. Helters said with a laugh. No one reacted. Kurt's the only one that didn't read or watch "The Outsiders" last year, but we fixed that.

Slowly I raised my hand. "Brooklynn," she called. She called me Brooklynn because, well I don't know. Breanna, my cousin; Lara, my stepmom; and Brendon, a boy in all my academic classes but science, call me that because it annoys me, but when Mrs. Helters calls me that I don't really care. "We could watch the "Sword in the Stone"," I offered. All eyes were on me, which made me feel embarrassed.

'Smart idea, Brooke,' I thought, 'offer up a Disney movie.'

Austin was looking at me, which isn't hard since he's one seat in front of me. Then he raised his hand. "Austin," Mrs. Helters called. "I think it's a good idea," he says at my defense, "it's kinda accurate." The teacher then decides that Friday we're watching the "Sword in the Stone", and then she says we can talk until announcements come on. "Thanks, Austin," I tell him, taking out my book. "You're welcome," he says to me with one of his bright smiles, "but you should really keep the forgotten Disney stuff to an extreme minimal." I sigh. "It's hard when you're Princess of Wasteland and Queen of the Realm of the Forgotten," I whisper, as to not let anyone else hear. He smiles once more and then turns to talk to Kurt, the guy I mentioned earlier that sits in front of Austin. I then turn back to my book.

"Good afternoon students…," Mr. Remel says over the speaker. I start to pack up my stuff as he announces that school may be canceled tomorrow due to the weather. Apparently a small snow storm has covered Florida "mysteriously". Yeah, note to self, don't taunt Maleficent in the middle of winter. "I think this is your doing," Austin whispers to me.

I make a fake shocked face. "All I said was that she should go up north where it's winter right now," I whisper back to him, "and then she over reacted."

"She made a snow storm," he replied with a small laugh. At that point the bell rang. I walked out of the class and stopped at Hannah's locker. She was a little stupid, since she gave the combination so I could open for her. I start a short conversation with Hailey, the girl whose locker is next Hannah's. "Hey," Hannah says as she comes up. "Hi," I reply, "Meet you at my locker." I go down the 7th grade hallway, stopping to say hi to my next door neighbor, Halli. Hannah's a part of the few 6th graders that have their lockers in the older kids' hallway. I walk past the 8th grade hall, only to meet up with Austin, and two of his friends. "Hey Austin, hey Keegan, hey Ryan," I tell them. "Hey, Brooke," they all say.

"Austin, Mk at 9," I tell him. The other two boys give me a confused look. I roll my eyes as I stop at my locker. Austin also stops just to say "Got it." Then he leaves.

I open my locker and look to my left. No one's over there. I don't even bother looking to the right, since I'm the last person in my grade (as is Hannah, actually she's last in the school).

I'm also part of a special group of kids that's lockers are away from the others in our grade. Our lockers are near the office, which was helpful when I was on crutches after I popped my kneecap out of place. I remember how hard it was to explain to the other kids how it happened.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind say. It was my best friend at school, Sierra. "Hey," I replied, as I finished putting my coat on. Hannah then arrived and we started walking towards the exit, and talking about Sierra's favorite anime show.

As soon as I got outside, everything went into a blur. I don't remember telling Sierra good-bye or getting on or off the bus; the next thing I knew I was home, standing in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked me when I came back into consciousness. "Nothing," I told him, then yelled "I'm going to my room." I didn't listen to the response, just went upstairs and locked the door.

I started cleaning off the top of my dresser, then climbed into the mirror. I must admit, it would've been funny if I would've just hit a solid mirror, but I didn't. I walked into my room, just to catch Marcus and Prescott finish up fixing my window. "Hey guys," I called to them as I picked up my new 3DS and notebook. "Hi Brooke," they said, then went back to bickering about who knows what.

I plugged my headphones into the DS and turned Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance on. It was either that or Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. I played for like five minutes, died, got mad, and then quit. I plugged the headphones into my IPod and turned on Pandora. I smiled when the song started. It was "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flats.

I started drawing my own Keyblade in the notebook. The handle had two white crescent moons; the tip had two dark blue waves with a purple music note in between them; the blade is powder blue with my signature golden β's on it.

By the time I was done drawing I'd heard "Love Story", "Best Friends Brother", and now "Hallelujah" was playing. I suddenly heard Lara calling for me. With a sigh I walked back to my room in Florida and down the stairs to make pizza.

TIME BREAK

I was dressed in my favorite winter pajamas; it's really just blue Areopostle pajama pants with cherries on them, a light green tank top, and a white t-shirt with some friends I made on a cruise's numbers and names on it and my last name and my lucky number (13) on the back. I got settled into bed and started to relax. I looked at the clock realizing it was 8:50. "I'm going to bed," I yelled. Everyone came in and told me good night, so by the time we were done it was 9 o'clock.

As soon as the door shut, I hopped out of bed and finished getting ready. I slipped my hoodie robe over my shirt, then my regular blue robe over that. I put on a pair of fuzzy socks and boots. 9:05. I lay down and tried Finn's all clear trick, and sure enough I appeared in a frozen MK.

"Hey beautiful," a voice said. I turned around only to see Maybeck and Charlie. She started giggling. "Donnie," she laughed out.

_How romantic_, I thought, _time to ruin it_.

"Hey guys," I called climbing out of the bushes I was in. They both stepped away from each other. "Brooke," Charlene started. "My lips are sealed," I said locking my lips with an invisible key. "Thanks," Maybeck told me right before Austin appeared by my feet.

He opened his eyes to the three of us. "Sup Mr. Prep Bowl," I told him with a smirk. "We lost," he said disappointed. "Sorry 'bout that," Finn apologized, coming from nowhere. It went that way for a few minutes, people arriving that is.

"We all here?" Finn asked after five minutes. Everyone replied with some form of yes.

"We need to find Maleficent," he started, "she's been missing for a while and Wayne's starting to worry."

At that moment, guess who happened to appear?

"Keepers," her raspy voice said, "Prepare to meet thy doom." "When did we enter a Shakespeare play?" yours truly asks. "Sadly, the gates this world and the one connected to… one of you are open," she says with an evil smirk. She meant me. I'm connected to a world. "Not Wasteland," I whisper.

"Now," she says, bringing a purple and black… portal thing to sight, "your deaths." She walks through the portal, leaving us with black monsters. They look like blotlings, but also not like blotlings. "Are they blotlings, Brooke?" Finn asks me with a worried look.

"No," I say simply, "try…" At that moment a space craft landed right next to the "Partners" statue. Out of it climbed two boys and a girl.

The first boy had brown spikey hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing Mickey yellow shoes, red knee length shorts, a blue and red t-shirt, a black jacket that went between the shoulder and elbow, and a chain with a crown on it.

The girl had red, shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and a peach dress that was too short for my tastes with a bit of white at the top. I noticed that the first boy put his jacket on her, to reveal that he had a tank top on.

The last boy had white hair that came to the middle of his neck, teal eyes, and was wearing a white vest type thing with a black collar and yellow on the sides, black wristbands, and jeans. That last part made him sort of more sensible than the other two.

They all had giant keys; each one had a special design. "Sora, Kairi," the sensible boy called to the others, "heartless." "Got it, Riku," Sora called.

They ran past us, completely ignoring us might I add. "Brooke," Austin says carefully putting a hand on my shoulder. He can see how mad I am.

I hold my right arm out near my left one and swipe it back to its area of my body. As it gets back to its side I grip the air only to find _my_ keyblade in my hand. It was literally mine; the one I drew today.

Before I could be stopped ran, right to the fight. "Brooke!" everyone called behind me, but I was already fighting.

"Who are you?" Riku asks me. I smile and say, "A friend of his majesty." No one stops fighting, we just continue. When all the heartless are gone the others come up to us.

"Hi, I'm Finn," our 'fearless' leader starts, "and this is Charlene, Willa, Philby, Maybeck, Austin, and our farily sisters Amanda and Jess." "And I'm Brooke," I say giving Finn a glare.

"Hi," Sora says with a friendly smile, "I'm Sora, and this is Kairi and Riku." "Now tell us how you know Mickey," Riku demands.

"First we get you guys some better attire," I tell them as walk off to The Emporium.

When we arrive the boys take Sora, the girls take Kairi, and I personally take Riku. "Don't make him look stupid," Maybeck tells me. I just roll my eyes and drag Riku to a different section of the store.

We talk about the different worlds and this one. By the time we're done he's wearing a long-sleeved shirt with Oswald on it and a Mickey jacket.

"Perfect," I say, "now let's find the others."

We find them in front of the store looking at the castle. Sora is wearing a navy blue jacket with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on it and a pair of jeans. He had his arm around Kairi.

Kairi was wearing a pink jacket with the Princesses on it, which is kinda funny considering she's a Princess of Heart, and a pair of jeans. "What time is it, Finn?" I ask when we arrive. "10:33," he says checking his phone. "Okay, we need to go," I said then turned to the Sora, "but you guys go to Wasteland and find Oswald, we'll meet you there."

They nodded and Finn pushed the button.

**Finally; I finally finished chapter 1. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Chapter 2 will be up soon... I hope.**


End file.
